


Death

by thaniveeverbean



Series: Tylers Obsessions [3]
Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Animal Death, Blood, Blood and Gore, Gore, Graphic Description, Graphic Description of Corpses, M/M, Self-Harm, Suicidal Thoughts, Suicide Attempt, it is kinda intense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-01
Updated: 2016-04-01
Packaged: 2018-05-30 12:29:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6424153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thaniveeverbean/pseuds/thaniveeverbean
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tylers final obsession is death.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Death

**Author's Note:**

> The finale to a shitty serious, written on my phone as always. Stay safe!!!

Josh notices this obsession. Josh notices the way Tylers eyes will linger a little too long on the obituaries. The way Tyler stares at roadkill and sometimes takes pictures of it, only when the animal is thoroughly splattered against the heated cement of the endless roads. Tyler makes them stop once. Whats left of the deer is smeared out on the road, the body bloated and rotten, the guts of the poor animal are spilling out and scattered, thick blood splashed against the pavement makes Josh stomach churn uncomfortably. Tyler snaps multiple photos then disappears into his bunk for awhile. Josh is too queasy to check up on him. By the time Tyler reappears, Josh has forgotten about it. 

Tyler wouldn't call it an obsession. Its an interest at best. A hobby of sorts. Its always been there simmering under the surface of his skin. Its normal. He finds solace in writing about it. Death this, death that. Its comforting to think about. Death. Every weak, feeble life, no matter how different, ends with death. Everyone dies and its unavoidable and Tyler loves it. He loves the thought that they all end up as bones. Six feet under the dirt with nothing to remember you by but the memories of who everyone thought you were and a slab of stone with your worn out name carved bright and bold. Even when the dirt is fresh and the stone is still warm, people are already forgetting. You can make your mark. You can make something out of your name, but no matter how big you think you are, or how big others think you are, your bones are identical to everyone else's. Tyler loves the idea that nobody matters more than someone else in the end. They become equal beneath the dirt and above the clouds.

He used to make his own pictures. Which sounds fucked up. And it is. There isn't much roadkill in the middle of suburban Ohio. He used to draw picture after picture of himself, bloody and torn. His chest ripped to shreds, his heart hanging by a vein. Eyes mutilated and popped. Jaw ripped from his skull. A noose firm around his bruised neck. Skin in ribbons. He kept them at the back of his closet, he burnt them when there got to be too many. 

He starts conceptualizing his own death in every form. When driving, when walking, when climbing, when he is sitting next to Josh eating dinner. Everywhere. He'll fantasize about every possible way to die in any given situation. Sometimes he goes as far as acting out what he would do if he tried to kill himself. Puts on an entire production in the secrecy in his own house. He conjures up a noose in his imagination, stands on a chair for full effect and just barely step off the chair with one foot. He pretend to cut his arms wrist to elbow, he lies down in the tub, pretending to stain it red. 

It isn't infeasible that pretending can become to real. For Tyler it becomes a reality faster than he imagined. He starts staining more showers and tubs than he thought he could ever get away with. He climbs higher and higher and higher. He eats less, he wants to know Josh is eating enough. He gets lightheaded while standing on edges and no one seems to notice him teetering. 

It all comes to a dazzling close when Tyler finally accomplishes a goal of his. He attempts a suicide. He carves until the red is overwhelming then he stands up. He leaves the tour bus bathroom and falls forward, crashing with a crisp smack into the hallway. Josh and Mark help him. They save him, of course, hes not that lucky. He cleans up after escaping the hospital. Finally showers and puts on fresh clothes. He apologizes to Josh. For now, everything will be okay.

**Author's Note:**

> this is short and stupid. i didnt want to go into detail with Tylers attempt cause i did that in part 1. thanks for reading. this is bad. i 4 real can NOT do endings. like i just cant.


End file.
